Jackie Wilcox (Heroes)
Jackie Wilcox (Danielle Savre) is a minor antagonist duing several 2006 episodes for the TV series "Heroes". Jackie was a student at Union Wells High School in Odessa, Texas, where she was a co-captain of the cheerleading squad along with Claire Bennet (Hayden Panettiere). Jackie constantly bullies and makes fun of Zach, and later Claire after the two contnue to hang out. Most of her bullying is in an attempt to get the attention of Brody Mitchum. However, Brody doesn't pay her any mind. Claire saves an injured fireman at a train wreck, and when she is unwilling to take credit for it, Jackie clamis that it was her that rescued him. As a result, she is honored by the firemen, and then plans to spin the rescue as her platform for class president elections. Later Jackie asks Claire what had happened at the bonfire the night before. In actuality, Claire was attacked by Brody, who attempted to rape her. Claire didn't tell her anything since Jackie was friends with Brody. In the episode "Homecoming", Jackie harrassed Claire about running for Homecoming Queen after nearly killing Brody in a car accident. Soon afterward, Jackie was shocked and disappointed when she found out that Claire actually won the contest role through a "freak vote" as she called it. Jackie continued to harrass Zach. As a result, Claire punched Jackie in the face and knocked her down. Later in the day, Jackie was found in the locker room at her high school, getting the cheerleaders pumped up for the half-time show. Upon finding Claire present and suited up for the show, she got angry and accused Claire of being a "menace". Claire recited advice given by Zach, but Jackie told her that it sounded like loser advice. The lights then went out, resulting in Jackie complaining about public schools. Claire heard a noise but Jackie told her to stop it as she was freaking her out. Jackie thought Claire didn't want the homecoming tiara and told her that she would be more than happy to go and get it herself. At that point Sylar appeared and grabbed Jackie by the throat. Sylar pinned her against some lockers and continued to choke her as he threw Claire away. Jackie began screaming in terror and pain as Sylar proceeded to remove the top portion of her head. Blood poured down her face and Jackie turned to a now regenerating Claire and told her to "run". Sylar then dropped Jackie's lifeless body, which was later found by Mr. Bennet. During the trial taking place in Hiro's mind for his attempts to change the past, Jackie appears with her head sliced, solding Hiro for the consequences of his deal with Sylar. Trivia * Danielle Savre appeared as the psychotic Grace Winston in the 2016 Lifetime film "The Perfect Stalker". Gallery 3108787_640px.jpg 3465121_94522f02-4b9d-41a0-973b-e63e368a2cab-jackie.jpg 21zqmw.gif hqdefaultjackie.jpg Danielle Savre 1.jpg 67013.gif heroes-lg.jpg 138375608.jpg Jackie2.jpg 138375611.jpg Heroes_s01_e09.jpg Jackiebrainremoval.jpg Jackie_brain_removal.JPG Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Bully Category:Cheerleader Category:Schoolgirl Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Deceiver Category:Jealous Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Begs Villain for Mercy